


Fuller

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bloating, Force Feeding, M/M, Rough Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feedee, feeder, kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter Parker and Quentin Beck - oneshot, feeder/feedee stuffing.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	Fuller

**Author's Note:**

> Written anon for reasons, but also dedicated to someone I know would like this. If you think it's probably for you, it is. XP

“Fuck.” Peter’s voice was low, and Quentin almost couldn’t hear it over the noise in the bar. “Quentin, come on, you’ve gotta - you can’t  _ do _ that here.” Peter shuddered a little as Quentin’s fingers didn’t pause in their rubbing, digging into his stomach with gentle jabs. 

“Peter, you know as well as I do that your thick little gut isn’t going to go away any time soon. You’re going to have to deal with me pointing it out, since I know you’re too much of a fatass to actually do anything about it.” Peter moaned slightly, eyes dropping to half mast. He was glad they’d gotten a booth instead of sitting at the bar, so Quentin’s touching him wouldn’t be quite so obvious. 

"Q-Quentin, please - I'm not, that's-" Quentin's fingers dug in harder, hurting for real, and Peter grunted. "Ouch, that _ hurt _ ." Quentin chuckled but pulled his hand back, letting go of Peter's stomach just as the waitress came over, dancing gratefully around the throngs of people before coming to a halt in front of their table. 

"How are we doing guys?" Quentin flashed a wide smile at her, his eyes crinkling as he looked her over, eyes caressing her curves. Peter could admit that the girl was a knockout, and he slumped even further in his seat while she joked with Quentin, discussing the food. 

"And how are we feeling about dessert?" Peter nearly groaned at the question but managed to clamp his mouth shut at the last minute. Quentin put a hand over Peter's on the table, patting. 

"Dessert sounds lovely, how about, hmm, oh I can't decide. Let's do a slice of the apple pie and one of the double chocolate, with a couple spoons so we can split them." The girl giggled, taking the order down on her pad before scampering off. 

As soon as she was gone, Quentin turned to Peter, still slouched in his seat. "You hungry Pete?" Peter shook his head, not looking up at Quentin. "Oh come on, I know you've gotta be, you're always hungry, Peter. You and that thick little gut of yours, always so needy, demanding more." Peter whimpered, letting his hands drop to his stomach, trying to soothe the already protesting flesh. 

"I'm - I'm not hungry, Quentin, I already had so much food." The other man tutted and shook his head. 

"You say that, but I don't believe you. I know when that dessert comes you'll wolf it down as fast as ever." Despite his words, Quentin scooted a little closer to Peter on the bench, brushing Peter's hands away from his stomach. "Come here babe, here." He rubbed in firm circles, soothing, and Peter sighed a little at the touch, relaxing. 

Quentin's voice was low as he touched Peter, and when he spoke it sent shivers down Peter's spine. "God, Peter, you're so good for me, you know that? I love watching you do this every time, getting so big and full for me." Peter whined in the back of his throat. "And I know you'll do this last thing for me, huh Peter?" Peter wanted to protest, he was so full, but he just nodded slightly as he relaxed into the feeling of Quentin's hands on his stomach. 

"Y-Yeah, I can do it. Fuck, Quentin, just - don't stop, that feels so good." Quentin didn't, and kept kneading, working Peter's skin gently. 

Before too long, the waitress came by with their desserts and set them down, placing a spoon in front of both of them. Quentin flashed her a smile and Peter nodded and she left them to it. 

Quentin picked up his spoon, looking critically at the two slices. "Hmm, which first Peter?" Peter shrugged, then nodded at the chocolate. "Chocolate first? Okay." He dug the spoon into the slice, cutting off a largish piece and inspecting it before holding it in front of Peter’s mouth like a child. “Open.” Peter did and the large bite was placed in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed thickly, making a face at how rich the cake was. It was delicious, but heavy, and he was already dreading having to finish it. 

“Good boy, Peter. How is it?” Peter nodded slightly, and Quentin’s fingers resumed rubbing his stomach as he waited for an answer. 

“It’s - it’s good. Really heavy though.” Quentin nodded, scooping up another bite. Without waiting to hear Peter’s protests, he held it in front of Peter’s mouth and Peter opened, taking it without complaint.

Quentin slowly fed the rest of the slice to Peter, rubbing at his tummy and comforting him as needed. Once Peter was done, he pushed the plate away, and Peter sighed. 

“Do I - do I really have to finish the second one?” Quentin looked from Peter, sitting there panting from exertion, to the second plate in front of him. 

“If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to. But I’d be so proud of you if you did, Pete, god you’d be so  _ big _ .” Peter’s eyes fluttered shut and he thought for a moment. “You can take as long as you need, okay?” Peter nodded, eyes still closed. 

“Y-Yeah, okay, just give me a minute.” Quentin nodded, settling in beside him to alternate rubbing at Peter’s swollen gut and whisper praise in his ear. The waitress didn’t come back by, having dropped off the check with the dessert, and they were for all intents and purposes alone. 

After a few minutes, Peter opened his eyes and nodded at Quentin, who picked up the spoon again and sliced off a piece of the apple. Peter ate it without complaint, chewing slowly, and Quentin hummed his approval. Without waiting for Peter to finish chewing, Quentin scooped up another piece, this time sticking it into his own mouth. He grinned at Peter when the boy looked at him, confused. “Hey, you seemed like you were enjoying it, I wanted to try. It’s good.” 

Peter laughed and then winced as the movement jostled his already aching stomach, and Quentin was quick to soothe him, hands rubbing over Peter’s skin. 

“Hey hey, you’re alright, I’m here.” Peter grunted and burped. 

“Hurts.” Quentin nodded at him. 

“Yeah, I know it hurts Peter, but you’re doing really well. Just the one slice to finish and then we can go home, how does that sound?” Peter nodded, and he let Quentin scoop another piece of the pie into his mouth. 

Slowly but steadily he finished the pie and when he was done, Quentin set the spoon down and smiled brightly at him. “God Peter, that was so good, I’m so proud of you.” Peter was slightly out of breath, his inhales shallow and labored, but he smiled at Quentin. 

“Yeah. C-Can we go home now?” Quentin nodded and ran a hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Of course Pete, we can go home. Can you walk?” Peter made a face, moving slightly forward in his seat, and frowned. 

“Yeah, I should be able to, but probably gotta take it slow.” Quentin nodded, brushing the hair out of his face. 

“I can do that, Pete.” He slid out of the booth first, leaving Peter still seated while he gathered their coats and got himself ready to go. Holding Peter’s coat, he crouched to speak softly to Peter. “Okay, I won’t make you put your coat on, but that means walking out of here like that.” He nodded down to Peter’s stomach, which was so swollen and full that his shirt stretched visibly, riding up to expose a thin strip of skin. Petre frowned, looking from the coat and back to his stomach. 

“That’s - that’s fine, I guess, it’s not like we know anyone here.” Quentin smiled. 

“Exactly. And I know you Peter, I know you’ll be blushing but secretly enjoy the thought of everyone here judging you. They’ll all know just how much of a fatass you are, how you ate until you nearly popped the button off your jeans.” Peter’s eyes dropped closed once more and he moaned. “And you’re excited to get home so I can rub your tummy and tell you how well you did and fuck you so full of my dick that you won’t be able to move.” 

That was the thought that finally got Peter moving, sliding on the bench seat in short, small bursts until he was on the edge, his legs turned out so he could stand more easily. Quentin moved back and offered a hand to help him up. 

When Peter took it, Quentin pulled, using his strength to lever Peter up and catch him as the added weight and bloat around his midsection threw off his sense of balance. He steadied Peter and then let go of him, stepping back to give Peter room. 

“You okay?” Peter nodded, one hand on his stomach, his eyes closed. 

“Yeah. Tummy hurts, want to be sitting, but let’s just go.” Quentin wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist, holding him and steadying him without pressing against his stomach. 

Together, they shuffled out of the bar, Quentin giving the waitress one last wave before they exited. She waved back briefly and then they were outside, the cool air a welcome relief from the sweaty stickiness inside. 

Peter made it to the car, which was thankfully parked close by, and Quentin helped him into the passenger seat. He sat heavily, legs spread to make room for all of his stomach, and Quentin couldn’t help but touch him, rubbing at Peter where his shirt rode up and left his stomach exposed above the tight waistband of his jeans. 

“Look at you Peter, this is - this might be the best you’ve ever done.” Peter smiled, looking up at him. “Yeah, you really outdid yourself tonight, I’m so proud of you.” Quentin forced himself to let go of Peter and stepped back to close the door, circling around quickly to the driver’s seat. “Now lets get you home, hmm?” Peter nodded, closing his eyes and settling back in his seat. 

The drive was quick and uneventful, and Peter spent most of the ride massaging his stomach, eyes closed. When they finally pulled up in front of their apartment, he opened his eyes and looked out the windshield. 

“Thank god we live on the first floor.” Quentin laughed and nodded in agreement, leaning over the gearshift to kiss Peter softly, just a momentary press of lips. 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine trying to get your fat ass up four flights of stairs.” Peter groaned, both at the idea and the teasing, and slid his hands around his stomach protectively. 

“Be nice, m’too full to deal with you teasing right now.” Quentin’s laugh was dark and he pulled back to give Peter a once-over look. 

“Oh, you are? Well, if you’re too full to deal with me teasing you, I could just go inside without helping you in, let you do it yourself.” Peter shook his head. 

“No, no please help me - I don’t think I can move by myself right now.” He shot Quentin a pitiful puppy dog look, and Quentin grinned. “Please, Quentin, I need your help. Please - I want to get inside so you can fuck me, fill me up even more.” 

“Well, I’m helpless to resist such begging.” Quentin got out of the car and walked back around to Peter’s side, opening the door for him. “You need a hand up?” Peter nodded, and took the hand he was offered. Once more, Quentin helped him up, catching Peter when he jolted forward, thrown off by his unexpected bulk. 

With Quentin helping, they made it inside without incident. He bypassed the couch, instead steering Peter towards their bedroom, and helped him to lie down on his side on the bed, curled protectively around his painful stomach. 

“Hey, Pete, c’mon, let’s get your clothes off, I want to see you.” Peter grumbled but let Quentin help him tug off his clothes without moving too much. Once he was free of the shirt, Quentin leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his stomach, right below his navel. The skin there was tight and hot, pushed to its limits by Peter’s efforts. 

Peter’s fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans, and he groaned, frustrated when he couldn’t get them open on the first try. Quentin brushed his hands out of the way and easily undid the button and fly, smiling when Peter sighed in relief, relaxing as the confining pants were finally pulled down. With the removal, he relaxed fully, not trying to suck in any more. 

Quentin gave up pretending he wasn’t openly staring at the boy and just gawked for a minute, taking in the smooth lines of his form, the swollen gut extending from his otherwise slender frame. Peter’s eyes were closed and his hands rubbed absently over his stomach, comforting. 

After a few moments, however, Peter cracked one eye and looked up at Quentin suspiciously. “I thought you said you were gonna fuck me?” Quentin didn’t need any more prompting, and he swatted Peter’s ass with the back of his hand, moving him over and also enjoying the bounce of Peter’s perky ass. 

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, don’t you worry about that one bit.” Quentin’s voice was dark with promise, and Peter shivered at the sound. “I was just thinking about the best way to do it.” Peter moved over and Quentin knelt beside him on the bed, hands stroking over Peter’s skin. “I can fuck you from behind, have you on your knees so this thick gut of yours isn’t in the way.” Peter whimpered, nodding, but Quentin wasn’t finished. “Or I could put you on your back, all full so your stomach is pressing down on you and I’d get to see your face as I filled you up.” Peter nodded, hands reaching for Quentin as he spoke. 

“God, please, yes either - anything, just fuck me and do it  _ now _ .” Quentin chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

“You’ll get my dick soon enough, Pete, don’t you worry about that.” Peter whimpered, and Quentin pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “But for now, let’s get you on your knees, okay?” Peter let Quentin shift his body, pushing him with a groan until he knelt on the bed, face mashed in the pillows and stomach hanging lowly, nearly brushing the bed. 

Quentin reached for the bedside table and pulled out the lube they kept there, opening it with one hand. He poured some out onto his other hand and quickly slicked up his fingers, settling on his knees behind Peter. 

As he circled one slippery finger around Peter’s hole, he spoke, hoping to distract the boy. “You know, Peter, there is a solution.” 

“Hmm?” Peter’s muffled question was quiet, but Quentin knew what he meant. 

“To the problem, of either fucking you like this, which is easier for you, or having you on your back and getting to see your face.” Peter grunted, listening. “It’s simple, really.” Quentin finally breached Peter, pushing the tip of his finger inside. Peter was always painfully tight, but Quentin knew the fastest way to open him up by now. “I’ll just have to get a mirror and mount it on the headboard.” 

Peter snorted into the pillow, turning so he could give Quentin a fondly exasperated look. “You realize that’s like, the most ridiculous thing ever, right?” Quentin didn’t answer him verbally, instead he pushed his finger fully inside Peter all at once, enjoying the sound the boy made. “Ohfuck don’t - don’t stop, fuck I need more.” Quentin obliged, pulling out and adding another finger before pushing back in, sinking into Peter with a grin. 

“Anyway, like I was saying, if I had a mirror I’d be able to see you while I’m fucking you like this, how big you are for me. If we did that, I feel like we’d need to do something special to christen it.” Peter snorted again, and Quentin crooked his fingers, easily hitting Peter’s prostate and wiping the smirk off his face. Quentin flexed and kept stretching Peter, opening him up easily. 

“And I know we’ve done a lot, but I was thinking.” Peter hummed, curious now despite himself. “If we wanted to do something fun, I feel like we could use your toys, get you all full and plug you up before going out to eat, so you’d be  _ huge _ once you were done.” Peter groaned at the thought. His toys, as Quentin called them, were comprised of an enema set Quentin got him for his birthday the previous year and a couple of plugs designed to force him to hold the liquid inside him. The thought of being full already and then putting one of Quentin’s ‘date nights’ on top of that was nearly too much, and he closed his eyes, whining at the thought. 

“You like that, hmm, baby boy?” Peter nodded, pushing back against Quentin’s fingers. Quentin pulled them out and added a third, stretching Peter still further. “Yeah, I bet you do, you just want to be bigger, don’t you?” Peter nodded again. “God, you’re already getting bigger, Peter, I love seeing you all full like this because I know tomorrow you’ll be just a little softer, a little thicker around the middle and I just, wow you’re so beautiful.” Peter groaned again, and Quentin kept stretching him further. 

Once he was satisfied with how loose Peter was, Quentin pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up, ignoring Peter’s whines. He pressed himself against Peter’s back, lining up and pushing into Peter with one long slow thrust. 

Peter groaned at the feeling, hands fisting in the covers as he spread his knees, needing more. Quentin obliged, hands coming up to grip Peter’s hips as he rocked deeper. “You feel amazing baby, so tight around me. You look so good like this, all stretched out and panting for it, Peter.” Peter groaned, pressing back and trying to get more friction. 

Quentin started thrusting, fucking Peter with a brutal pace, and Peter moaned loudly, hands coming up to brace himself against the headboard. “I can’t believe I was able to hold off, I nearly took you over the front of the car, seeing you like this.” He reached down, grabbing Peter’s stomach with one hand, manhandling him tightly. Peter grunted at the rough treatment, but didn’t stop rocking back against Quentin’s body, needing more. “Fuck, Peter, you’re so big, I love it. I want to watch you get bigger, watch you fill out, get all soft around the middle and have thick chubby thighs, fuck.” 

He kept moving, fucking Peter even harder, and Peter just braced himself, letting Quentin use him. Peter’s moans got louder, and Quentin could tell he was close to the edge. With one hand, Quentin reached around Peter, moving his gut out of the way so he could reach Peter’s dick. Short quick strokes had Peter crying out almost immediately, and Quentin fucked him through his orgasm, coming himself right after. 

Once Quentin finished and gathered himself a little, he pulled out of Peter and Peter groaned at the feeling, still slumped over on the pillows. Careful not to jostle Peter too much, Quentin leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out one of the larger plugs they owned. With Peter still dazed from the orgasm, Quentin easily slid the plug inside him. It wasn’t as large as Quentin’s dick, but the base was fairly thick, and Peter grunted as Quentin pushed it into place. 

“Fuck, what - what’s that for?” He shifted and groaned again at the feeling of his too-full stomach, and the thick toy inside him. 

“Keeping you open, Peter. I know when we wake up I’m going to want to fuck your sweet ass again, and this way I won’t have to prep you, I can just slide right in.” Peter nodded, already half asleep. “And of course, keeping you all full of my come, I know you like that.” Peter nuzzled into Quentin’s touch as he trailed his fingers down Peter’s side, and Quentin smiled fondly at him. “Yeah, you can sleep now baby boy, you did a really good job tonight.” Peter whuffled and settled down, making himself as comfortable as he could with his gut still swollen and distended. Quentin finished cleaning them up and spooned himself around Peter, wrapping his arms around the boy and careful not to squish him. 


End file.
